The present invention relates generally to phase difference compensation, and in particular to a color video tape recording and reproducing system which includes a phase difference corrector for eliminating the phase difference between luminance and chrominance signals reproduced from separately recorded tracks.
In conventional video tape recorders, luminance and chrominance signals are frequency-division multiplexed and recorded in a common track. The signals recorded by this method tend to be contaminated by the noise which arises from intermodulation products, resulting in a poor signal-to-noise ratio, and therefore, a variety of deviations in hue and color saturation. This is particularly disadvantageous for portable video tape recorders for use in television broadcasting stations where high standard picture quality is required for videotaped materials which are repeatedly transferred or "dubbed" from tape to tape for editing purposes.
Furthermore, since cassette tapes of portable video tape recorders must operate under different environmental conditions, they tend to have a different physical characteristic when the material, which is videotaped outdoors, is reproduced by an indoor equipment. This results in a deviation of the time base from the standard timing.